


on this night i'm...

by louisismysun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, baby boyfriends, just... fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisismysun/pseuds/louisismysun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goal: slow dance in a dark room with the person i actually love to the 1975's fallingforyou</p>
            </blockquote>





	on this night i'm...

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanna see harry and louis slow dancing to fallingforyou by the 1975. it would be so sweet and it would also end me. i actually started writing this in the middle of class and finished it at around midnight.  
> note: this is self edited so i may have missed a few or a lot of mistakes. anyway, constructive criticism is very needed.
> 
> **edit:** [iwylfb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iwlyfb/pseuds/iwlyfb) did a russian translation of this fic that you can find _[here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3844934)_

They stand in front of each other in the living room of their flat in London. Louis is 19 and Harry is 17. They’re young. And according to people they won’t last because they’re too young to know how to keep good love from going wrong. Because that **_is_** what they have. They’re 17 and 19, on the cusp of international fame, and they are hopelessly in love with each other.

  
It’s around 2 in the morning and London is quiet. They got home about an hour ago and both of them are still buzzed from the party about someone or something (they don’t even know about what, just that they had to make an appearance). The lights in their flat are turned down, and their features are illuminated mostly by the city lights that cast over their bodies. 

  
Harry sees Louis lips curl into a small smile as he presses a button on the remote in his hands and the soft sounds of The 1975’s fallingforyou drifts from their speakers. Louis throws the remote on the couch and extends a hand towards a Harry.

  
“Fancy a dance, love?”  


Harry can’t stop the grin from forming on his face, imagines that his dimples must look very deep right now. Something that Louis has told him he always loves to see and that thought just makes Harry grin wider. Harry doesn’t know how he got so lucky. How he found this person standing in front of him–with eyes that are _blueblueblue_ , lips that are the the softest his ever felt and a heart that makes him feel like he’s found a home–that is the most romantic and perfect boyfriend anyone could ever have.  


He answers Louis with a cheeky “When have I ever said no to you?” and takes the offered hand.   


Louis immediately pulls him in, places his other hand on the small of his back and pulls him closer until their chests are pressed flush each other.

  
“Hand on my shoulder, please?”   


Harry does what he says and with a slight thrill, leans down to rest his head on the curve of Louis’ neck. They were around the same height as each other back when they first met but now he’s maybe a couple of inches taller than Louis and he’s still growing. He loves seeing Louis get huffy about it.

  
They don’t really know how to dance so they just shuffle their feet together and sway a little, like they’re some secondary kids during the school formal. He feels Louis take a deep breath and he knows it’s because Louis likes the way he smells. Which may sound weird but he’s not complaining. Especially because his heart beat pounds louder, like it’s trying to break free from his ribcage and fly. He’s filled with elation and fondness and love–so much love–for the boy on his arms that he feels a bit floaty.

  
Louis lips brush against his ears and he shivers. He can feel Louis’ hot breath ghost across his skin as he sings along to the song’s chorus.  


“I think I’m falling… I’m falling for you.”

  
He can’t help himself so he turns and catches Louis’ lips mid-croon with his own. He kisses him slow and soft, tongues brushing light enough to tease. He bites on Louis’ bottom lip and uses the other boy’s resulting gasp to sneak in his tongue and chase Louis’ taste back to his mouth. He’s making out to the only boy in the world making out with and he’s feeling a bit overwhelmed because honestly, can his life get better than this? Louis pulls away after a while and presses one last smiling kiss against his lips.

  
He let’s go of his hold on Harry’s waist and takes a step back, tugs their joined hands up and leads Harry into a twirl. When he has Harry’s back in front of him, he lowers their hands near Harry’s hip and steps forward to circle his other arm and drape it across Harry’s waist. He’s got Harry caught in his embrace; in the circle of he’s arms as they sway. He takes advantage of their position to lean up a bit every now and then in order to press soft kisses along the other’s throat and jawline while Harry tries to tip his head back for better access.

  
They dance like that for the majority of the song but when Louis realizes there’s only a minute or so left, he turns Harry around again and throws his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry winds his around Louis’ waist. They sway like that, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling soft and content at each other. They don’t talk and the only sound that can be heard--besides breathing and the occasional giggle--is Matty Healy’s voice filling up the room.

***

When the song ends Harry leads them onto the couch, and falls backward, arms still around Louis so he takes Louis down with him. They move around until they find a comfortable position. Louis has a leg in between Harry’s thighs, his head resting on Harry’s chest, ears pressed close to hear the sound of his beating heart and hands curled across the collar of his shirt. Harry cards his hand through Louis’ hair, bathing in the moment’s peace. Louis’ starting to drift to sleep when he hears Harry speak.

  
“Lou?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What was that for?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Harold. Nothing. Just heard the song and couldn’t get the idea of dancing to it with you out of my head.”

He hears Harry giggle at that so he pinches his side as a bit of retaliation.

  
“Lou?” Harry asks again, hands tugging at his hair so he lifts his head up to look at Harry and give him an eyebrow raise. Harry’s hand immediately ghosts down to run his thumb across Louis’ eyebrows and smooth it out. It continues downward though to skim across his eyelashes, trace along his cheekbones and comes to rest on the side of his lips. “I love you, you know?”  


He grins at Harry then, just staring of his ridiculous boy with the curly hair and unabashed shows of affection. God help him, he’s so in love. He wants to tell Harry that he knows. He knows Harry’s in love with him but there are times he still has trouble believing it because Harry is unique, spectacular and so bloody charming. A natural born star if there ever was one, and Louis can never figure out how the world managed to bring them together and let them stay that way. Harry loving him has now become an integral fact of his life. He’s Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster. His mum is amazing, his sisters are annoying but he won’t ever trade them for anything. He is loved by Harry Styles and he loves him too.

   
He wants to say all those things to him but all that comes out is a simple “I love you too.”

And yet it makes Harry beam. Like Louis saying those four words have made his dreams come true and it’s all he’ll ever need in his life.  


“Did you ever think that me splashing pee at you would end up like this?”

  
Louis snorts at that and taps a finger against Harry’s lips. He brushes Harry’s hair out of his forehead and says, "I’ve always been a big believer in fate.” before leaning down and kissing him.


End file.
